Moonlight
by NSFM
Summary: Set before "The Legend of Korra" - Sokka wanders around Republic City after a fight with Suki, when he bumbs into Toph...


Moonlight

* * *

Warning: English is not my primary language, so beware of possible (probable) grammar mistakes.

I found myself under her, red and sweaty, when my head started spinning with an overflow of guilt and rage-  
I blamed her, she tricked me into it during one of my bad moments with Suki, she always knew.  
I was inside her, I couldn't feel more alive, and that filled me with explosive anger.

She stopped for a moment, noticing despite her blindness that tears were slowly filling my eyes: she invented a brand new kind of bending, but to me her real talent has always been the deep understanding of how people felt by hearing their heart.  
And my heart was beating hard.  
My relationship with Suki was a total wreck. Everything started with the excitement of two young and strong people falling in love with each other, but once the hard times of the war ended, it was growing more and more difficult to spend quality time together. Everything, from the morning tea to the goodnight kiss, reminded me I didn't love her anymore: it was as simple as that.  
I soaked too deep into the Moon to be able to love Suki, and it took me lots of years and a little bit of Toph to understand it.

It was late in the evening when my old friend found me wandering around while keeping the streets of Republic City safe from the Triad.  
"Hey nerd! What are you doing all sad and grumpy in the middle of the night? Should I search you?" She said, punching me in the arm like she always did.  
"I was just looking for some pain, thanks! As if mine wasn't enough." I figured lying to her was useless, so I just darted out my feelings.  
"Suki again?"  
"Point taken..."

I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I changed the subject. We started talking about how our lives turned out to be, her becoming the strong and glacial Chief of the Police Department, me living as the Southern Water Tribe representative on the Council, and in a blow of wind two hours passed by in the howling downtown.  
So many times we played that game where we poked each other in a kinky way, joking about the nights spent hugging in cold tents, but I never felt as embarrassed as I was now.  
Led by my blind friend we found ourselves at the police station.  
"What are we doing here Chief? Were you serious about searching me?" I asked smiling, almost hoping that was the case.  
"What for? I know you have nothing dangerous in your pockets, I would've felt it when I punched you, and surely your tiny muscles don't scare me" She barked her awfully loud laugh as we started to climb the stairs toward her office.  
It was late at night, and the entire place was empty, except for a few policemen working on the late paperwork.  
Nobody would've bothered us, and that made me shiver with unloyal lust.

Me and Toph. That thought flashed over my mind so many times as I watched her growing from a dirty little child into an attractive young wo  
man, and even though Suki was a hell of a girlfriend, a little side of me kept wondering about the original metalbender: the strong muscles she had shaped the girl's body into a work of art."How does it feel to be seated on the Chief's desk, huh?"  
It would feel a lot better if you were sat over me.  
Those were the kind of thoughts inside my head, of course we ended up having sex, I literally would have jumped at her in a blink of an eye; I was just waiting for a glimpse of desire, and only later I knew she was filled with it.  
"It surely feels better than home" Those words came out a lot harsher than intended.  
Ready to dive into the matter, she poked me "It cannot be that bad Sokka, you know it isn't, and you should stop blaming her for everything"  
"Should I blame myself maybe? Would that be better?"  
"No, of course not!" she answered "You should just stop trying to find someone to blame, and start trying to solve the problems you have! Sure you are stupid when it comes to understanding yourself!"  
I felt emptied: "To me there's no solution. I just feel I don't love her anymore, and I need to do something about it right now, I can't stand this life anymore!"  
"FINALLY SOKKA! I know you better than anybody else, and still you try to keep secrets from me!"  
She had a point, of course she had a point, she could dig deep inside of me, even in places I didn't want to acknowledge.  
Her blind eyes released a strong impulse, something really close to the rage she showed in the shape of her eyebrows, but somewhat more complex, warmer and nicer.  
"How many times do I have to tell you: YOU-CAN'T-KEEP-SECRETS-FROM-ME" each word emphasized with a punch at my chest "YOU-CAN'T!"  
At the last word she spread her hand open, almost caressing my skin over the light sweater.  
The tension building up in the moment was so strong and filled with lust, I suddenly felt guilty and tried to escape from her. With the hand steady over my chest, she kept me in place "Stop right there Sokka, I see right through you, I feel you."  
In that exact moment we exploded.

Everything fell in place like a well written script, her plain eyes once again so filled with emotions, the soft light, my heart racing like a crazy horse, and the perfect final touch: that little bracelet, the gift I gave her after my sword training, I was amazed she was still wearing it, she was still keeping me close to her, after so many years.  
As strong emotional impulses started flowing through me, she started rambling: "You got it, idiot!Took you a bit huh? I knew water people are stupid, but you..."  
She couldn't keep going, I already started kissing her fiercely.

She was rough at kissing as she was in everything she did her whole life, but that clashed with the unbelievable softness of her pink lips: it felt like being burnt by a cold fire, strong and potent, but somehow refreshing.  
My hands frantically grasped her armor trying undress her, as she started laughing mockingly "Metal bender here, genius"  
I didn't care, she could joke as much as she wanted, but she needed it as bad as I did: while I was taking care of my upper clothes, she finally threw the big metal piece to the ground.  
I stood as I started taking control over the situation, and she was more than glad: I made her sit, and started to kiss her again.  
"You should undress me, too".  
"Shut up, Toph" I could barely contain myself, my friend, that amazingly hot and strong woman was under me, and I couldn't be happier: sex was just a small side of the moment, all that mattered to me was to fill myself with her, taste her flash, hold her body tight, and never let go.

I raised her from the desk, her legs clenched around my hips, and I brought us on the sofa. She ended up over me once again, but I didn't complain at all: when our lips parted, mine wereletting out a moan of satisfaction as she started to make her way down my bare chest, kissing and biting the sensitive skin over my neck.  
Once she reached my nipple, literally a thousand bolts of pure energy jolted my whole body, making me shake in pleasure.  
"Should I tie you down?" She hinted with a smuggy tone.  
I didn't bother to react at her provocation, and just pushed her head against my chest, keeping her mouth busy.  
She was using one of her hands to tease my swollen groin, while the other caressed my stomach, taking her time to enjoy the feeling of my muscles under her fingers: she had her weaknesses too.

I couldn't take it anymore: every word spoken from the moment we entered the room was filled with sexual tension, and I didn't want to hold back any longer.  
She looked a little disappointed when I started talking "Don't you think it's time to get serious? I want you, now"  
My words not only made her blush, something I didn't think Toph was capable of, but also enraged her: she was the leading one, and she was about to show me.  
She took off her top, showing her large breasts, usually tight in the metal tank that was her uniform. I sighed, longing to taste her skin once again, but as I started to take my pants off something unexpected happened: "Do you think I can't hear you? Stop right there!" she ordered.  
Ignoring her has always been a bad mistake, and this time was no exception: metal handcuffs popped out of nowhere, and, forced by my lover's bending, wrapped around my wrists keeping my arms stretched over my head.

She sat on me, both of us completely naked, and slowly descended over my throbbing member.  
After taking a little moment to get used to the pleasant intrusion, she started moving up and down, in a slow pace so ecstatic it was almost a torture.  
I was fucking my best friend.  
Actually, my best friend was on top, but she wasn't the one to blame, I was the married one, the good husband who just cheated on his wife.  
This moment was just too much to bear, sweat started covering my lover's body, making her overly pale skin shimmering with the glare of the moonlight.  
Yue.  
Why did you let me do this?

And there I was, crying in guilt, while having sex with my friend, making love to the only person who ever really got me, read into me and made me feel like nothing was wrong inside of me.  
It felt right, just too right.  
She freed me from her cuffs, placed my arms around her back, and let my head find a confortable space between her breasts: it was home.  
We stopped moving, and let the dust settle.  
I was hearing her heartbeat, slow and steady despite the moment, she was caressing my hair, and I kept enjoying this treat for as long as I could, slowly accepting that my guilt was actually the sadness of acceptance, since both me and Suki knew our love was no more.

When ready, I slapped her butt, causing a surprised high-pitched squeak: "I'm ready now, ready ready"  
"I figured, you dumb-ass! Don't you ever spank me again!"  
Her amused smirk quickly became the expression of pure pleasure, her eyes almost closed, soft sighs dying in her throat, nails steadily stuck on my chest.  
The sound of her climax was too much to bear, a long howl of unbearable pleasure, as her liquid jade eyes let me see her whole self, pure, untouched, wild: nothing ever felt as true and real.  
Through our bodies our minds joined in a bond stronger than platinum, in her I recognized the remedy lane that could finally make me whole, and I was ready to take the first step.

We fell asleep, hugging on the brown sofa, as the first night of our new lives passed by.

* * *

Hi!  
First and foremost, as already stated at the beginning, English is (I think pretty clearly) NOT my primary language, so every correction and suggestion on wording and phrases is really appreciated, as long as it's polite.

This is the first story I've ever written, and i'm really self conscious about it, so don't be extremely harsh on reviews :3

Thanks for reading!


End file.
